


Laugh

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Imaginext
Genre: Consent Play, Gloves, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash and Samuel have fun with tickle-kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Made for 'Tickle' square in Kink bingo.
> 
> Disclaimer These are not my characters! They belong to the people and companies who own them, I just play around with them for fun.

" Th-this doesn't appear so scientifically sound after all. " Samuel stuttered twisting his wrists at the scarves binding him to the headboard of Dash's bed.

  
Dash paused in removing his vest. From where he was standing fully dressed beside his bed he blinked disbelievingly down at his boyfriend. " What? "

  
" Err... well, " He wiggled slightly in his bonds, wishing there was a way to cover his nakedness now that he was embarrassed; he knew his pale skin must be pink with it. " It's j-just that... I'm... that is, I k-kind of.... um. "

  
A wicked smirk slowly crept it's way over The Major's face as he watched Sam squirm. " Geez Doc, I haven't even started yet and just look at you! Where'd all your smart-talk go, hmm? " Dash suddenly reached down with his still gloved hand and gripped Samuel's cock, pumping it quickly.

  
If Samuel was pink before, he was sure  now he was bright red. " Dash!  I- "

  
Before he could even complete his sentence he felt Dash’s other gloved hand skirt over his ribs. “ Aahh! N-no, Dash! Don’t th-that tickles! It’s- nunh. “ Dash pumped quicker, causing Sam to moan wantonly, then hide his face behind part of his bound arm in shame.

  
“ What was that Doc? I didn’t quite get that. “ Dash’s hand traveled back across Samuel’s ribs and over to his tummy.

  
Sam wriggled into the sheets at the conflicting and overwhelming signals his body was getting. “ Ah! Hahaha! No, Dash that’s-! “

  
“ It’s crackin’ hot is what it is Doc. “ Dash’s voice was husky and his breath was harsh. The obvious tent in his boyfriend's kakkis made Sam whimper and his dick twitch as Dash jacked him off.

  
The hand that Dash wasn’t using to stroke Samuel’s dick slid in between The Doctor’s thighs, tickling again.

  
“ Oh! Haha! Hehehe! Ah! “ Wherever Dash’s hands kept touching him it felt like Sam’s body was on fire, just without the pain or flames; he tingled and burned underneath the other man’s touches, unable - and if agonizingly embarrassing truth be told, extremely unwilling - to escape the hands that were giving him such agonizing ecstasy.

  
Samuel’s hips bucked up in time with Dash’s pumping his length, sometimes becoming erratic when his lover found deeper more secret ticklish spots, like the cleft of his bottom or the softness behind his knee. The Doctor’s uncontrollable laughter was beginning to blend seamlessly with his equally uncontrollable moans.

  
Samuel’s body snapped tight as his own seed shot across his his belly and Dash’s glove, a last inarticulate sound escaping his lips.

  
Suddenly Dash’s hands were gone, the other man tearing frantically at his pants. Dash pulled out his own dick, pumping quickly before crying out and spending his load across Sam’s chest.

  
They both took a moment to catch their breath, then Dash started to unwind the scarves; when he was free Samuel rubbed his slightly sore wrists, then started cleaning himself of with the sheets; he smiled up at his boyfriend as Dash made a face at his unsanitariness. “ So, what do you think? “

  
Dash chuckled as he laid down on the bed beside Sam away from their mess. “ Well, before I would have never said that tickling you while gettin' you off could have been hot... but crikey you were right! That was amazing. “ He rolled onto his side to lean down for a kiss. “ I guess that’s why you’re the smart one, huh Doc? “


End file.
